Etoile filante
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: La solitude est intense pour un shinobi, mais parfois, il suffit de faire un voeux. Kakashi et Iruka


Etoile filante

xxx

C'était une de ces nuits étranges qui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans une vie. La lune pleine et pâle régnait au dessus d'un village complètement endormi. Un léger brouillard se levait de terre dans le silence de la nuit. Sous le poids du silence autour d'elles, les lumières des lampadaires se taisaient aussi, tamisées. Dans la ville déserte, un homme marchait comme un chat.

Il était tard, il aurait dû marcher vite pour rentrer chez lui, mais il flânait. Il se promenait dans la solitude de cette nuit impossible. L'absence de tout bruit semblait avoir figé l'instant et à part cet homme, rien ne bougeait, rien ne bruissait alentour. Le froid commençait à ronger ses doigts et son visage , mais il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Il se promenait comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal, sans bruit, sans gène, sans personne.

Une ville est toujours composée d'une multitude de petits bruits ajoutés les uns aux autres, même de nuit, la rumeur de la ville continue, les gens ronflent, une femme des quartiers rouges accoste un client, un vieil ivrogne hurle sa haine de tous les avocats. La vie continue. Mais ce soir, la ville était suspendue au dessus du néant, aucun son ne s'échappait de son gosier de bois et d'acier.

L'homme avait grimpé sur un toit. Aucun oiseau ne volait dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne nageait aux côtés de l'astre laiteux. Le ciel était aussi vide que la ville. L'homme et la lune se regardèrent. Froids, seuls, silencieux, ils se jaugèrent. Puis, l'homme sourit à sa compagne et s'assit sur les tuiles froides. Toutes les étoiles avaient disparues, effacées par l'immense disque d'argent froid et mort.

Sous la lumière blanchâtre et blafarde, l'homme regardait ses mains. Des mains aussi froides que l'astre glacé perché au dessus de lui. Il tendit les bras vers le ciel, laissant la lumière pâle couler sur ses membres blancs comme l'ivoire. Sous l'oeil inquisiteur de la nuit, il chercha sur sa peau la trace de tout ce sang répandu. Mais non, il n'y avait rien, ses mains étaient toujours blanches, toujours lisses, comme si elles avaient aspirés chacune des gouttes de sang qui leur était tombé dessus. Il imagina ce sang étranger bouger sous sa peau, cherchant à sortir une nouvelle fois au grand jour, à éclater, à se répandre partout autour de lui.

Le sang jaillissait si facilement... C'était ce qui l'avait le plus étonné la première fois. Comme si tout ce liquide rouge si précieux, que chacun voulait conserver bien tranquille à l'intérieur n'avait pour seule ambition que d'envahir l'extérieur, que de se déverser joyeusement hors de son récipient, libre enfin...

Les mains blanches attrapèrent un kunai et relevèrent le bas du pantalon, découvrant une jambe pâle mais zébrée de petites lignes, courts segments qui maculaient la perfection de cette peau. La lune le regardait toujours alors qu'il approchait la lame de sa peau, silencieuse et glacée comme une statue de marbre du haut de son piédestal.

Soudain une larme silencieuse traversa le ciel.

« Une étoile filante! »

Effrayé par ce soudain tonnerre au milieu du silence absolu de la nuit, l'homme se retourna.

Un grand sourire l'accueillit et puis, comme si Dieu avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, toutes les étoiles du ciel se mirent à briller de toutes leurs forces, imitant ce sourire resplendissait que lui tendait ce parfait inconnu assis à côté de lui. Dans le lointain, deux oiseaux commencèrent à chanter une belle histoire d'amour. L'inconnu continuait de lui sourire, plissant la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez. L'air autour de lui sembla se réchauffer et la lune souriait du haut de son velours parsemé de diamant.

Le kunai tomba de la main de l'homme, glissant seul, et froid sur les tuiles avant de se jeter avec un bruit assourdissant dans la ruelle en contrebas. Sur le toit, l'homme avait installé sa tête sur les genoux chauds de l'inconnu et regardait en souriant ce dernier lui montrer des étoiles qui quelques minutes plus tôt n'existaient pas encore.

Dans le lointain les oiseaux chantaient toujours.


End file.
